This invention relates to a reflector for an automobile headlamp comprising a reflecting quadric having substantially the surface of a paraboloid of revolution intersected by upper and lower truncation planes, an electric lamp filament being situated substantially at the focus of said quadric to provide full beam lighting by the reflection on said quadric of the light beams emitted by said filament and traversed by an optical glass situated in front of said quadric.